


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Bang Chan-centric, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know Being an Asshole, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, Romantic Comedy, Save them, Work In Progress, but not for long, they're both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**9:40 AM**

He was awoken by a slam on his desk and someone shouting his name._Wait a minute when did I fall asleep?_He wondered to himself.He didn't get too much time to think about it since when he looked up,he was greeted by the face of a very pissed off Lee Minho.

_On great going Christopher._He silently scolded himself._You're really in for it now._

He'd dealt with an angry Minho more times than he would like to count,and it wasn't exactly something he _enjoyed_,he hated just as much as everyone else that worked in this godforsaken hellhole.


End file.
